The Flash: Letting go
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Caitlin/Barry) Barry has a tough Choice ahead of him... go and save his mother and risk the safety of the city or will he realise what he has is everything he needs?


The Flash: Letting go

(Alternative to the Finale episode… hope you enjoy)

Barry sat on the ledge of the building thinking over his father's and Iris's words, he felt conflicted over the decision before him, he weighed his father's words with Iris's and deep down he knew that in the end… only one person mattered to him, his mother Nora Allen.

Since he was a child he allowed the Reverse Flash to drive him to find the impossible and to stop him but Barry now had him locked in the pipeline, he weighed everything that ever happened and he realised that if he did this then there was no going back… he would no longer be the Flash, he would never meet Cisco and Caitlin would be Married to Ronnie Raymond.

That thought made his gut twist, he had no idea how it happened but he developed feelings for Caitlin Snow and if he did this then he would never meet her, Barry closed his eyes and smiled happily as he got to his feet and ran towards Star Labs where his friends were waiting.

Star Labs:

Barry entered the Cortex and smiled to everyone who looked like they were waiting for him and without a word he went down to the pipeline where his enemy was waiting for his answer.

"Mr Allen… I knew you would make the decision eventually" Eobard Thawn aka Harrison Wells aka Reverse Flash smirked.

"You're right… I have made my decision" Barry replied and Eobard's smirk widened until Barry spoke a single word "No"

"What?!" Eobard yelled and Barry laughed.

"I said no" Barry said again placing his hands in his pockets.

Joe, Caitlin, Iris, Eddie, Ronnie and Professor Stein looked to each other in confusion as they watched the security feed.

"You could have saved her, you could have everything you ever wanted!" Eobard roared and Barry looked to the camera then back to the prisoner.

"I already do" Barry merely replied before hitting the switch as Eobard punched away at the glass but it was no use, he could not get out, his cell began to slide away from slowly.

"Think of your mother Barry" Eobard yelled and Barry nodded.

"I am and with every life I save… it will be in her name… My name is Bartholomew Henry Allen, son to Henry and Nora Allen, I have let you control my life for far too long… you were my nightmare as a child, this time I will plague you… I will haunt you at every moment until I get the confession that you killed my mother and I will set my father free" Barry hit the button to close the doors and smiled as the sound of Eobard's screams faded into nothing, he felt much better after that, breathing out a sigh he leaned over and placed his hands on his knees taking in deep breaths.

"Barry… you ok?" Cisco's voice came over the speakers and Barry smiled.

"I'm fine Cisco" he walked back to the cortex where everyone was waiting.

Barry re-entered the Cortex and was met by a group applause from the people that meant everything to him, looking at the suit he smiled and walked over to it as Cisco's words rung out in his ears "Robbery in progress" Barry smiled and grabbed his suit and in a blink of an eye he stood before them wearing his Flash suit except this time his stance was different, now he felt free, he looked more powerful to them all.

Nora Allen's voice echoed in his head as he listened carefully to her words "Run my beautiful boy… Run" Barry re-opened his eyes and in a flash he was gone.

As the night became day Barry lived to the promise he made, every life he saved was in his mother's name but his feelings for Caitlin were growing bigger by the second and truth be told, he was not the only one who had feelings, Caitlin had fallen for Barry a while ago but was not going to react upon it, in face she was mainly ignoring her feelings as not to complicate their friendship, Ronnie asked her to marry him upon his return but instead of saying yes, Caitlin said no saying that she couldn't marry him… it did not seem right to her to marry somebody when you had feelings for somebody else.

The next night:

Barry was sitting in the park looking up at the sky in deep thought so he never heard Caitlin coming up behind him "Barry" she called and Barry jumped in shock "Caitlin… damn I nearly wet my pants" he gripped his chest mimicking a heart attack causing Caitlin to laugh.

"I wanted to make sure you are ok" she said as she sat down next to him.

"I feel… free" he said with a smile as he looked to the stars before looking to her "How you doing? He asked.

"I am ok… Ronnie is gone again, we decided it was best to remain friends" she revealed with a sigh as she run her hands through her own hair.

"I thought you loved him" he said curiously and she smiled.

"I was a long time ago but… I love somebody else" she looked to Barry with a smile and looked down to their hands interlinked together before they sat in silence with their heads resting together looking up at the stars.

9 years later:

Caitlin groaned to herself as she woke to the feeling of the sun shining in her face, rolling over she buried her face in her husband's chest "Urgh too bright" she groaned and her husband laughed softly.

"Good morning Caitlin Snow Allen" her husbands kissed her head and she looked up at him with a smile "Good Morning Barry Allen" she replied giving Barry a kiss on the lips before slipping out of bed and headed to the bathroom, even though she was wearing her night gown the sun shining on her made Barry practically drool, knowing her husbands reaction she giggled and closed the door causing Barry to mutter "I wish I had the ability to see through walls"

"I heard that Barry" Caitlin called from behind the door and Barry chuckled "ears like a bat" he whispered.

"Heard that too" Caitlin laughed to herself causing Barry's mouth to drop open "How does she do that?" he asked.

Since that night in the park Caitlin and Barry had dated for 3 years until he popped the question to her and she said yes, 4 months later Caitlin found out she was pregnant with their first 2 kids: Twin girls with the power to speed then she gave birth to a baby boy with the same powers as his father and sisters, Joe West had retired with full honours and Iris West was married to Eddie and as for Cisco… well he developed a new tech which put Star Labs back in action, Central City was still not trusting in Star Labs but Cisco was changing their views now that he was in charge, Barry later proved his father's innocence when the truth about Harrison Wells got out, Henry Allen got a full pardon and a public apology from the city and as for Barry and Caitlin… well they were happy with each-other and their children: Bart Allen, Nora and Nadine Allen.

Barry and Caitlin… As it should always be.

(Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading)

Lycanboy666


End file.
